kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurrashen
Height-85 meters Weight-50,000 metric tons Gender-Male Combat Style-Melee Primary Attack-Sledge Fists, Croc Snap Secondary Attack-Cheap shot, Ram Head Butt Primary Weapon-Cosmic Discs Secondary Weapon-Native Tongue, Rude Taunt Energy Style-Unstable Battery Overview- Hurrashen is a red, reptilian, sentient, gun mounted, somewhat humanoid kaiju covered in feathers. Hurrashen used to belong to the Ronidian Alliance. His attacks are based around the Ronoid street fighting style... And so are his ranged attacks. Hurrashen is capable of speech but only does so to tease, taunt, insult and anything else of that matter. Hurrashen is often portrayed as an intergalactic terrorist even though intentions are good. Origin- Hurrashen was once a great weapon of the Ronidian Alliance now an unrecognized hero. It all started when Earth was attacked by an unknown alien race. The Ronidian Alliance noticed and came to the aid of Earth's inhabitants. The first thing the Ronidian Alliance did was send in a fleet and within that fleet was a squadron of 5 BOOMBASTIC Units a.k.a Giant Ronoids, within that unit was an extremely powerful individual named Scarchar who was by far the strongest and oldest of the group. Before the assault was led another member of the group, Hurrashen discovered that Scarchar was secretly allied with the enemy and told the rest of his team. During the assault Hurrashen and his team ganged up on Scarchar. The battle was brutal and bloody. In the end it was Hurrashen and his soul mate against Scarchar. Hurrashen and his love charged at Scarchar, in retaliation Scarchar charged back resulting in the decapitation of Hurrashen's one and only. Hurrashen let out a cry before turning his attention on Scarchar. Hurrashen entered a rage state and charged at Scarchar who tried to counter but nothing was stopping Hurrashen from striking like a lightning bolt onto Scarchar, pummeling him into the ground before he wasn't recognizable as a living creature anymore. As Hurrashen mourned his losses when the commander opened fire on Hurrashen. Right then Hurrashen realized he forgot to inform the commander of Scarchar's plans. Hurrashen cursed and screamed as he was forced to retreat. Hurrashen looked back one more as a single tear rolled from his eye and he said **** YOU! All of a sudden row, after row, after row of Ronoid tanks exploded in a domino effect. Hurrashen was frightened and ran. Ever since, Hurrashen has moved on and has been trying to prove himself the good guy but every time he tries he fails even more just adding to his infamy. Energy System- The more Hurrashen gets hit the more angrier he gets, thinking of that day causing him to lash out with insults and taunts releasing his anger causing actual harm to his enemies. Ranged Combat- Hurrashen just loves his disc cannons, they make him feel in power. Each cosmic disc shot takes up 5% of the energy stored giving him 20 shots before depletion. The discs cause average damage. When his energy runs dry he will swear and taunt. The swears and taunts are so hurtful they real harm. These actions lose potential the further the opponent is. Unlike the cosmic discs these action do little damage and become useless by the time an enemy is far enough away. Grappling- Hurrashen slowly hoists opponents above his head grunting as he does so. By the time an opponent is above his head he shouts right before he throws them (did you know shouting increases strength). Melee combat- Hurrashen is a brawler, hand to hand combat is his nature. Hurrashen uses all his body parts in his attacks. Opponents better watch out when it comes to his fists, his punches are strong enough to crack ribs and collapse lungs. His cranium can wind even the toughest opponents. His jaws strong enough to rend flesh and crack bone and whatever you do make sure you stay from his foot, it won't be too pleasant when find his foot in-between your thighs (yes this'll hurt you lady-folk to)! Weakness- Opponents are advised to stay at distances. His cosmic discs do not home in on opponents. Force Hurrashen into wasting his discs. Even after wasting his discs staying at a distance is key as his insults and taunts will have little to no effect at too far a distance. Special Damage Types- Cosmic, Impact, Mystic. Good Against- Edged, Heat, Beam. Weak Against- Cold, Sonic, Impact. Ferocity:8 Agility:5 Power:3 Defense:7 Strength:5 Weight:4 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Mutant